


Got a Flaming Heart, Can't Get My Fill

by Longanimals



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Ephebophilia, F/M, Facials, Groping, Interracial Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex for Favors, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Alisa has a way she likes to pass the time: commission God Eater work from poor old men and artificially jack up the prices. When they inevitably can't pay for it, she says there's an alternative method of payment: letting her suck their wrinkled old cocks. Commissioned by anonymous.
Kudos: 7





	Got a Flaming Heart, Can't Get My Fill

Alisa knocks on the door to the shabby old house of the men who hired her. Her client, a man who looks to be in his late 50s, greets her. “So? Didja do it?” he asks eagerly.

“Yes, I finished the job. Let’s discuss payment.”

“Oh, that’s grand! And a no-nonsense kinda gal, I like that. Come on in and we can talk.”

Alisa enters the house and follows him into a room. She sits down on a chair opposite of the couch where he sits. Next to him is another man, around the same age with dark skin, and her other client.

“Alright, let's get down to brass tacks. How much do you want?” the one who greeted her at the door asks.

“300 gold,” she says simply, crossing her legs.

They both grimace. “Eesh… That’s a bit steep, doncha think?”

The ghost of a smile tugs at Alisa’s lips, but she resists it. Her plan is working just as she drew it up: she goes to a particularly poor part of town, takes commissions for God Eater work, and when they inevitably can’t pay up when it’s time, she says they can pay her in a different way. She’s been doing this ever since she became a God Eater, and has found from experience that she has a kink for older men. The job she just finished was hard work, and she’s really looking forward to relaxing with some good old oji-san cock.

“Oh, you can’t pay with money? Well, we God Eaters are rather forgiving in that regard.” She stands up and sultrily strides over to the couch, running her hands up her body enticingly before sitting down in between them. “We gladly accept payment using _alternative_ methods for our less affluent clients,” she husks, facing the dark-skinned man and tracing a finger down the side of his body.

He grins and lays his arms on top of the couch. “Well, if you’re sure you’d be okay with guys as old as us…”

She half-lids her eyes and smiles as her hands get to work on unzipping his trousers. His half-hard cock pops out into view, the scraggly grey hairs on the base of his cock poking up and out of the zipper. She licks her lips and bends down, wrapping one hand around his shaft and using the other to keep her hair out of her face. She lifts his cock up and seals her lips around the crown. The man leans his head back against the couch and lets out a drawn-out sigh of relief. “Oh, that’s nice…” he groans, his dick gradually stiffening inside her mouth. He looks down at her body and snakes a wrinkled hand under her skirt. He thoroughly enjoys how plump her ass is as he gropes it, basking in the feeling of her soft flesh sinking in between his fingers. “My first girl in years and I got one that’s basically an angel… We’re two lucky bastards, huh?”

His pale-skinned friend is already busy with pulling his dick out and rubbing it in an attempt to get it hard. His eyes are glued to her ass, particularly appreciating how the waistband of her plain white panties is visibly straining against her hips. With some effort, he slides them aside, revealing her pale pink pussy and cute, winking asshole. His cock immediately stiffens to half-mast from the mere sight of her holes. Unable to resist, he pops a finger in his mouth, getting it nice and wet with saliva, and drags it along her slit.

A shiver runs up her spine from the sudden stimulation and she looks behind her to see that both men are already having fun with her lower half. A grin tugs at the sides of her mouth as the black man’s dick finally gets completely erect. She eagerly releases his shaft and takes the entire length in her mouth. She gags and coughs up saliva onto his pants, and they’re both loving every second of it. She starts bobbing her head along his dick, keeping her hair in place with one hand and gently massaging his balls through the moist fabric of his trousers with the other. The dark-skinned man leans his head back and grunts softly, lazily placing his free hand on top of her head and encouraging her to go deeper. He lifts his other hand and brings it down on her ass in a sharp spank, making the blonde let out a muffled gasp of surprise around his shaft. On the opposite end, his companion slides two fingers into her pussy, using both his saliva and her translucent precum as lube. She moans softly as she’s officially penetrated for the first time in this session. His experienced fingers immediately get to work on exploring the insides of her pussy, gently massaging her walls and trying to find her most sensitive spots.

The man getting his dick sucked gets into a steady rhythm of his spanks, bringing his hand down on her ass with a considerable amount of force given his age. An upside-down red handprint gradually forms on the pale skin of the God Eater’s plump ass. Over time, he takes control over the pace of her blowjob by pushing down on the back of her head and forcing her to deepthroat his cock, skewing her beret. Despite how uncomfortable it is, she loves this kind of treatment, especially from older men who didn’t think they had it in them anymore.

“Shit… I’m gonna cum…” the dark-skinned man warns in a gruff voice. “Should I pull out?” Alisa feverishly shakes her head. He grins and forces her to kiss the base of his cock, idly caressing the hot-to-the-touch flesh of her ass as her beret falls off her head and lands on the floor. He leans his head back against the top of the couch and bites his lip. With a lurid groan, he explodes, shooting a load of pent-up old man cum straight down and depositing it into her stomach. Tears well up in the corners of the blonde’s eyes as he cums. Each shot of off-white cream makes his shaft pulse just a little, but it feels like an earthquake to her uvula, which happens to be resting on top of it. She curls her fingers, gently scratching the taut fabric of his pants and indirectly stimulating his balls. There’s so much of her saliva around the base of his cock that his balls are essentially trapped in a greenhouse of her moist, radiating heat.

Just as the man finishes cumming down her throat, the God Eater reaches her own orgasm, gushing out a fresh batch of piping hot girlcum around his companions fingers. He immediately picks up the pace of his fingerfuck, pistoning them in and out of her pussy with as much force and intensity as his old bones can muster.

Her orgasm passes and she lets out a contented sigh through her nose. She slowly pulls her mouth off of the black man’s cock and rests her head on top of his stomach, grinning widely and drooling like a child. The man on the other end of her body eagerly slides his fingers out of her pussy and pops them into his mouth, moaning softly as he licks them clean of all the sweet feminine nectar clinging to them.

“So? Was that enough to cover our tab?” the dark-skinned man asks.

Alisa turns her head to face him. “Absolutely not! You only paid for half your bill! We still need your friend here to hold up his end of the bargain!”

“Oh, is that so? You’re an awfully cheeky one. How do you suggest I ‘hold up my end of the bargain’?” his companion asks with a sly smile.

“I don’t care _how_ , I just need more old man dick inside me! Your fingers were good, but they weren’t enough!”

“Hmph. And here I was thinking the God Eaters were deserving of our respect, but it turns out that they’re just a buncha sluts!”

A shiver runs up her spine. She should be deeply offended that these peasants just insulted not only her honor, but the honor of her sacred organization. But instead of offended, she’s incredibly turned on from being degraded.

“Can I take her pussy or do you want to have a go?” the pale-skinned man asks his friend.

“Nah, you take it. You’re closer. ‘Sides, I wanna see what these fat titties can do.”

“You hear that, bitch?” he says with a sharp spank. “Hands and knees! You’re gonna learn how to respect your elders!”

Alisa shudders. Bitch… Slut… If she heard some random passerby call her such degrading things, she’d kill him in a heartbeat. But now here she is, getting off on it. She eagerly obeys, getting on all fours and sticking her plump ass up into the air. She wiggles it enticingly, her plaid skirt shaking gently from side to side. Holding his stiff, gnarled cock, he kneels behind her. Both her pussy and ass look so inviting, but he’s shamefully aware of how poorly he handles anal at his age. There’s a hint of remorse as he pulls her panties aside and presses the tip of his cock up against her slit, but he shouldn’t complain too much. How many guys as old as him can say they’ve fucked a girl less than half their age without having to initiate it? Keeping one hand on her ass for support, he slides his gnarled shaft into her pussy. They both groan in unison, Alisa from the pleasure of being penetrated by a dick for the first time in a week and her companion from the sensation of feeling a warm, wet pussy around his cock for the first time in years. He grabs her ass with both hands and gently squeezes it, exhaling shakily as he pushes his dick deeper into her pussy.

He bottoms out, groaning with pleasure as his balls press up against her warm pussy, separated only by a thin layer of tight cloth. He pulls back out and slowly gets into a rhythm, slamming his tired old hips up against her ass. One hand is occupied with just firmly kneading her ass with his gnarled fingers while his other is busy teasing her pink, winking asshole. He drags the tip of his finger from the cleft of her ass all the way down to her taint, tracing a loop around the rim of her asshole every time. He spits directly onto her asshole, watching as it gets swallowed up into her anal cavity the next time it winks.

His companion reaches out and firmly grabs one of her tits. She grins sultrily and starts to pull off her military jacket, but he stops her. “Nah, keep it on. It’s hotter that way.” She shrugs and leans down until she’s eye level with his black cock, cum still oozing out of his crown and shaft shining with saliva in the dim light. Alisa places her hands on the sides of her plump breasts and slides the man’s cock into her cleavage. Once she feels his warmth pressing up against her sternum, she squeezes her tits together, enveloping his gnarled dick in the soft embrace of her warm, pillowy tits. He groans and leans his head back against the couch, groaning in abject pleasure. He spreads his arms out on top of the couch and basks in the pleasure of getting a tittyfuck from a girl less than half his age.

Gripping her tits tightly, Alisa gently lifts her bust up on his cock slides it back down, landing on the base of his crotch with a soft _*plap*_. She presses her chin against her neck and sticks her tongue out, purposefully making as much drool as she can so it slips down into her cleavage. Every time she goes all the way down, his crown peeks up out of her cleavage, giving her a taste of the salty cocktail of sweat, precum, saliva and off-white jizz coating his tip.

On the opposite side, his friend accidentally slips the tip of his finger into her asshole. He didn’t mean to, but the lubricating coating of saliva just makes her asshole too slippery. She lets out a soft _”Ooh…”_ as his finger spreads her sensitive rim. Figuring he might as well since he’s already inside, he gently massages her anal walls with a firm touch, tracing his finger in circles along the inside of her asshole. He gently pushes himself deeper inside, spreading her walls further as he continues to rock his hips against her ass. His opposite hand is still busy firmly kneading her ass, still in slight shock of how plump it is and how willing its owner was to give it up.

“Oh, shit… I’m gonna cum soon…” the man getting a paizuri announces in a gruff voice.

"That's fine...Just blow your load of smelly oji-san cum allll over my pretty blonde face…"

She plops the underside of her bust down onto his thighs, exposing his steadily throbbing crown. She sticks her tongue out and wedges it directly underneath the sensitive rim of cockflesh separating his tip from his shaft, tracing circles around it and collecting all the sweat clinging to it. He groans and explodes, painting her face in a primer coating of off-white cum. "Kyaaah~!" she exclaims as his piping hot cream lands on her face, instinctively closing a bright blue eye so no cum gets inside it. 

On the opposite side, the pale-skinned man in her pussy makes a similar groan. “I think I’m gonna cum too…” he warns.

This snaps her out of her pleasure-drunk stupor. Her eyes widen with fear and she turns around to face him. “Wait! Pull out! I beg you!”

He sighs disappointedly and reluctantly pulls his cock out of her pussy. He starts stroking himself, aiming directly at her fat ass. After a moment, he grits his teeth and shoots his pent-up load onto her asscheek. It’s just as thick and off-white as his partner’s, leaving a slimy trail as it slides down the backside of her thigh and slips into her stocking.

The God Eater breathes a sigh of relief. “So, you boys ready for another rou-” she starts, turning around to face the dark-skinned man, but is interrupted when she sees that his cock had gone completely soft while she wasn’t looking.

He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Heh heh… Sorry, missy… Old age gets the best of everyone, y’know…”

Alisa grits her teeth and curses under her breath. Every time she goes to have sex with an old man, she gets so caught up in how good it’ll feel that she doesn’t think for a moment about the number one problem with them: erectile dysfunction. She lets out a disappointed sigh and stands up, fixing her panties and putting her beret back on. “Well, I suppose you two have done enough to cover the bill. If you would kindly direct me to the bathroom so I could clean myself off, I’ll take my leave as soon as I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
